La vida sin los bichos
by pequebalam
Summary: con mucho cariño para Arles-Junini, espero te guste.


**Un pequeño fic humorístico que se me ocurrió tras leer una de mis obras favoritas, ojala y les guste.**

 **Advertencia, Historia con tintes Yaoi**

 **Disclammer. Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Disfruten**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **La vida sin los Bichos…no es vida.**

-¡con un Demonio, deja de hacer tanto ruido! ¿No puedes quedarte quieto por un segundo?

-yo…lo…lo siento

-¡Carajo, eres peor que un niño! ¡Mira todo el reguero que hiciste!

-perdona, no quise…

Pero el menor no lo dejo terminar, lo saco de su laboratorio y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-… ¡Krest!

***…***…

-¡No, no, no, Kardia! ¿Qué hiciste?

-ups…je,je, lo siento Degel, es que…

-¡idiota!

El peliverde estaba furioso, mirando los frascos que habían terminado en el suelo, su maestro lo reprendería de nuevo, todo por culpa de…

-¡Largo de aquí!

-pero

-¡vete!

-lo…lo siento, solo quería ayudarte, perdón.

El chico salió corriendo al ver la cara de enojo en su compañero, lo mejor sería dejarle solo.

***…***…

-¡Camus espérame!

Milo corría detrás del pelirrojo, pero no le prestaba atención, estaba furioso con él.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Milo?

-pero…pero no dije nada malo.

-¡Claro que sí, ahora todos se ríen de mi por tú culpa!

-pero, Cami, yo solo dije la verdad… ¡Yo creo que tú eres el mejor mago que existe en todo el campa…!

-¡cállate! por tu culpa ahora Saga y los demás no dejan de molestarme.

-pe…perdón.

-esta fue la última Milo, no quiero volver a verte.

El chico empujo a su amigo y se fue corriendo. Milo se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su pantalón, suspiro y se fue a buscar a su hermano. No entendía por qué Camus se había enojado tanto, si no dijo nada malo, solo la verdad, para él Camus era el mejor mago en todo el campamento.

Llego hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Kardia se encontraba ahí, goleando con fuerza un tronco.

-Hola…

Saludo pero el mayor solo le regreso un suspiro cansado y fue a sentarse a una banca; no dijo nada más, se sentó al lado de su hermano contemplando la nada.

Cuando Zaphiri llego se sorprendió un poco al ver la cara tan larga de sus alumnos, algo raro ya que siempre estaban riendo.

-y ahora ¿Qué les paso?

Un suspiro exhausto fue la única respuesta.

-mmm, déjenme adivinar, también les regañaron ¿verdad?

Los ojos acuosos de Milo y la mirada de tristeza en Kardia lo confirmaron. El mayor soltó un suspiro y se sentó junto a sus alumnos…mmm, pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con su cubo.

-oigan…tengo una idea.

****…***…

Esto era extraño.

Continuo con su trabajo, mirando de reojo la puerta, esperando que esta se abriese de forma excéntrica y cierto pelinegro ingresara, listo para arruinar su día.

Pero eso no ocurrió, la mañana transcurrió de forma tranquila.

Logro terminar el libro que tenía pendiente y realizo un par de pociones, le dio la clase a su alumno, sin la intervención de cierto peli azul, e hizo unos escritos. En conclusión fue un día tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Cuando llego la hora de cenar, no fue hostigado por su compañero, y pudo comer su cena sin interrupciones, regreso a la cama temprano y leyó otro poco antes de dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por apagar la luz un sentimiento le apreso, era una especie de incomodidad y vacío, que formo un nudo en su estómago y no le permitió tener un dulce sueño.

***…***…***…

El día inicio bien, en cuanto despertó se dio cuenta que su compañero no se encontraba en la habitación, esto le sorprendió un poco ya que Kardia odiaba levantarse temprano, pero no le dio mucha importancia. El desayuno transcurrió despacio, hablando con su pequeño hermano y algunos amigos. Tomo la clase con su maestro y logro preparar las opciones que le encomendó, sin la intervención de cierto bicho.

Entrada la tarde empezó a preocuparse un poco… ¿Kardia había ido a una misión?

Era lo más acertado, ya que tampoco vio al maestro de este.

Decido ignorar el tema y avanzar en sus pócimas, antes de que su tormento regresara. A la hora de dormir un fuerte pinchazo cubrió su pecho… ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

***…***…***…

No estaba, Milo no estaba, lo había buscado por toda la academia, si bien el primer día no le molesto que el rubio no le acosara, ahora…

Estaba seguro que Milo le perseguiría rogando que le perdonara, Siempre lo hacía, cada que Camus se enojaba con él, Milo siempre se empeñaba en ganar su perdón, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer…pero ya había pasado un día y ni rastros de Milo.

No encontró ninguna rosa en su cuarto, ninguna nota, el rubio no le seguía ofreciéndose a cargar su Grimorio o ser el conejillo de indias para sus hechizos, tampoco le había guardado su panecillo de limón para después ofrecerlo como tributo de paz.

Milo simplemente había desaparecido.

Estaba por dar una tercera vuelta por todo el campamento cuando una idea exploto en su cabeza…que tonto, porque no lo pensó antes, bajo de un brinco, de la banca donde se había sentado, y fue en busca de su hermano.

***…***…***…

¡Esto era inaudito! como es que se atrevió a irse sin avisarle.

Krest se sentía furioso con todos, en especial consigo mismo, se había rebajado al nivel de tener que preguntarle a Itia por el paradero del moreno, y la molestia aumento al saber que este no tenía misión y solo decidió marcharse… ¡sin avisarle! ¡Ese Maldito bicho Ingrato! cuando regrese le congelaría las piernas para que aprenda a no dejarle de lado.

El fuerte portazo que provocó en su laboratorio asusto a Degel; el chico le esperaba para su lección.

-¿Maestro?

El carmín se apodero de su cara y evito ver a su alumno… ¡le congelaría su orgullo por hacerle pasar estas vergüenzas!

-em… ¿terminaste la poción que te encargue?

Decidió pasar de largo, no tenía por qué darle explicación a ese niño.

-¡Sí!

Comenzó a dar la lección, el mayor explicaba la importancia de mezclar una serie de plantas, los beneficios y efectos que tendrían, por su parte el joven aprendiz tomaba notas y memorizaba cada paso. Todo transcurrió bien hasta que unos suaves toques les interrumpieron.

-adelante

Camus apareció tras la puerta, el pequeño tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Kardia o Zaphiri ahí, los acosadores número uno de su hermano y maestro, y poder preguntar por el paradero de Milo, por desgracia sus esperanzas murieron al ver solamente a los magos.

-¡Camus! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo, em…necesito un lugar tranquilo para estudiar… ¿puedo pasar? no hare ruido.

-claro, adelante.

Con un poco de suerte alguno de los paladines se presentaría en cualquier momento, o con más suerte Milo.

Por desgracia eso no ocurrió, ni ese día…ni los próximos cinco.

***…***…***…

Los bichos simplemente habían decidido tomar unas largas vacaciones, después de contar sus experiencias llegaron a la conclusión que… ¡de verdad eran unos acosadores con los pobres magos!

Pero no era su culpa, ellos simplemente adoraban pasar tiempo con estos; les gustaba su, tímida y escasa, risa, su forma tan centrada de ver las cosas, los gestos que hacían cuando se concentraban en su magia, que fuesen tan aficionados a los libros y demás. Para ellos cada uno de sus magos era la perfección andante, perfección que querían poseer para sí mismos, eran muy codiciosos, pero también sabían que estaba mal, de seguir así perderían lo más importante en su vida.

Por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que debían darles un respiro y dejar de acosarles por unos días, para que las cosas se calmaran. Decidieron salir a acampar al bosque, como un entrenamiento de supervivencia; ahí, tranquilamente, pensarían en la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas.

Y cabe decir que… ¡la pasaron genial!

Zaphiri les enseño a seguir los rastros, como orientarse de acuerdo a la posición del sol y el musgo que crecía a los pies de los árboles, aprendieron a montar trampas rápidas y letales, y uno que otro viejo truco de cazador que les serviría en una pelea.

Lo que más les gusto fue la pesca, el mayor le mostro como atrapar grandes peces sin nada más que sus manos, aunque Milo y Kardia recibieron muchos mordiscos, pese a las vendas que llevaban en las manos.

Cuando creyeron que ya había bajado el coraje, en sus respectivos compañeros, emprendieron el camino de regreso. Antes de llegar Zaphiri les llevo a un pueblo cercano, cada uno compro el presente adecuado y planeo su disculpa.

***…***…***…

Esto era irritante…y doloroso, ya había pasado una semana y ni rastros de esos tres.

Los pobres magos no se hallaban, bastaba que escucharan una risa, un comentario absurdo o cualquier estruendo de algo cayéndose, para que giraran y corrieran a ese lugar, esperando ver a los paladines. Por increíble que parezca, la paz y tranquilidad parecía haberse convertido en su enemigo; añoraban las risas estridentes, los chistes bobos, las suplicas para hacer cualquier cosa divertida, escuchar las mismas historias una y otra vez, todo, todo aquello que brotara de los labios de su paladín…pero no había nada de esto, solo "paz y tranquilidad".

Ese día Krest le dio el día libre a Degel, no quería saber nada de pociones, hechizo o cosas así, tampoco tenía ganas de leer, se encerró en su habitación sin la intención de salir hasta que lograra calmarse… ¡detestaba que ese estúpido guerrero tuviese tal poder en sus emociones!

Por su parte los hermanos decidieron pasar la tarde hablando de sus compañeros, contando las anécdotas y problemas en los que siempre les metían. Incluso llegaron a sentirse mal por la manera en que les habían tratado, después de todo ellos solo querían ayudarles…como siempre.

La noche llego y los magos acudieron a cenar, al regresar, cruzaron un amplio pasillo y antes de llegar a sus habitaciones alguien les detuvo.

-¡Degel!

-¡Camus!

Los hermanos desastre venían entrando, con una radiante sonrisa y agitando su mano a modo de saludo, detrás de ellos su maestro. Corrieron donde los magos y les abrazaron efusivamente; estos solo se quedaron en blanco, asimilando si era verdad o solo una mala jugada de su mente. Zaphiri siguió de largo, saludando a los jóvenes hechiceros que le respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza, con suerte y sus alumnos sobrevivirían tras disculparse, Camus y Degel no eran tan enojones como… ¡Brrr! un escalofrió recorrió su columna, tal vez Krest aún seguía enojado y en cuanto le viera lo congelaría por completo, ah, suspiro cansado y se dirigió a lo que posiblemente seria su muerte.

***…***…***…

-¿te gusta?

-s…si…

-¿de verdad?

-mju…

Pero Camus no se veía muy emocionado, mantenía en sus manos el presente de Milo, una bolsa de cuero para su Grimorio con su nombre grabado. Mas su mirada estaba gacha y se veía ausente. El rubio dedujo que aún seguía enojado, por lo que procedió a disculparse.

-Camus yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad, sé que no debí decir eso pero… pero es lo que yo creo Camus, para mi tu eres el mejor mago, eres más listo que Shaka y Mu…y…y mejor mago que Shion (aclaro no sé si son magos en el fic original, solo los puse para llenar la idea), no lo dije para incomodarte, solo quiero que los demás se den cuenta de lo grandioso que eres y…

El pelirrojo ya no le dejo terminar, solo se limitó a abrazarlo y agradecer, completamente conmovido ¿de verdad Milo lo veía así?

***…***…***…

-y luego Milo intento atrapar al pez, pero este se escapó de sus manos y el enano intento sujetar su cola… ¡fue arrastrado un par de metros! ¡Fue tan gracioso! Lo tuvimos que sacar para que no se ahogara, ja,ja,ja.

Los jóvenes se encontraban acostados en la cama de Kardia, el peliverde abrazaba contra su pecho un pequeño juego de laboratorio que Kardia le había regalado; un mechero, un mortero de porcelana y un par de matrazes, todos perfectamente acomodados en una pequeña caja de madera. Mientras escuchaba atentamente las historias que el guerrero narraba. El peli azul se había disculpado por arruinar sus pociones, pero Degel le aseguro que no importaba y que verdaderamente apreciaba su intención de ayudarle, le dio un pequeño y casto beso en los labios y prometió ser más paciente con él.

Continuaron su charla hasta el siguiente día, siendo vencidos por el sueño.

Por fortuna para el pequeño Mago su maestro no le reprendió por llegar tarde a clase al día siguiente, la verdad es que Krest ni siquiera se apareció, por lo que paso el resto del día con su compañero, estrenando su nuevo laboratorio y preparando pócimas, acompañado por el paladín.

Y si se preguntan ¿qué les pasó a los mayores? pues déjenme decirles que en cuanto Zaphiri toco la puerta de su amado… Krest lo tomo de la camisa y le arrastro al interior, cerrando la puerta con más de diez candados y magia.

A Itia le basto con escuchar un par de ruidos tras la puerta para saber que esa noche no podría dormir en su cuarto, y por cómo se oía la situación ni esa noche, ni las siguientes, por lo que fue donde su amigo Ilias a pedir asilo.

Por qué si bien ese paladín podía ser un torpe e irresponsable… ¡era SU torpe e irresponsable! que tenía prohibido dejarle solo por mucho tiempo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó, espero fuese de su agrado.**

 **Esta historia está basada en el Fic : Imprevedibile, de Arles-Junini.**

 **Es muy divertido, se los recomiendo.**

 **Arles, espero no te molestes y te guste, con mucho cariño para ti y las seguidoras de estas parejas (Alexandra de Acuario,Tiffa, espero te guste).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer** **.**


End file.
